What Would Happen If?
by Argetsverd
Summary: You've read Inheritance and the fics thereof, but have you read one where YOU are in the story? Join me, as our beloved author is sucked into Eragon's world, with all of his struggles and adventures. Used w/ permission from SimplySupreme.


**Heyyy peeps! How are y'all doing?**

**Well I finally got around to finishing this starting chapter. For those of you with short memories or to new readers, this fic is about the story of Inheritance just with a little twist: I'm in it! This idea came from SimplySupreme (who's awesome by the way, check out her fics), WITH permission. I had to borrow some ideas, as I'm not particularly creative, but don't worry, I'll try to develop it into my own story later on.**

**Unlike my other fic, Du Gata... this one is way more light and hopefully comical. It just seems with all this killing and plots that poor Eragon doesn't get to have any fun. Especially Arya, she would definitely benefit from this comic relief. Anyways...**

**I hope you like it, I'm not as picky about reviews on this one as before but for the first chapter I would definitely appreciate a review on whether I should continue this or not.**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Argetsverd frowned. Something was just not right. He stared intently at the tiny digital image on the computer. Could it be… that the girl he had liked for so long was finally single? The words still read, "…went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'" but he wasn't sure it was just his mind tricking him. Leaning back from the monitor, he yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 11:34 PM. He sighed; <em>there goes another night thanks to Facebook. I still have my<em> entire_ essay to type._ Opening a new Word document, he began to type, "Akbar was the true example of a good leader because,"

_Ah, screw it._ Logging out of Facebook and minimizing the Word document, Argetsverd opened Inheritance and started reading when he heard his parents shout from downstairs, "Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow!"

Argetsverd, or Spoon as his friends called him (long story), sighed and shut off his computer.

"Guess I'll just BS it tomorrow morning." Checking his phone for any missed messages, he set his alarm and tucked himself into bed, enveloped in the warm sheets like a cocoon of cloth and feather down.

Beep, beep, beep, beep—

Slam!

Smashing his fist onto the bedside alarm, Spoon looked up groggily at his clock dreading the day that would lie ahead. He had dreams of Alagaësia as well as the girl he liked. Slipping on a pair of jeans, he decided to impress today and switched a normal T-shirt with a nicer polo. Combing his hair roughly, he poured himself a box of cereal and milk, munching the flakes quickly since he particularly abhorred soggy cereal. Going to the sink to empty his bowl, he accidentally bumped his elbow on the table, causing some milk to spill on his jean leg.

"Mierda," he swore, having made sure to learn all the swear words in Spanish before actually taking the language class.

Grabbing a towel, he scrubbed off what stains he could see, and quickly headed out to school.

The day was mostly uneventful, saying hi to his friends, both guys and girls, but when he walked past the Girl, he only managed a mumbled, "Hi," before being pushed along by the crowd. Nobody, not even him, could have heard what he said.

_If only the Ancient Language existed, then I could _really_ tell her how I feel._

The problem was, was that many of the guys at his school, especially in his grade, decided to be jerks to girls, only focusing on physical gains, and dumping them if they refused their advances. In this way, the majority of the girls dismissed the local boys as players and perverts. One of these girls, Spoon suspected, was the girl he liked.

After totally bombing the essay he was supposed to do in History, he went through the day like a robot, methodically eating his lunch, and just getting to class without any socializing, only saying anything if spoken to first. Once at home, he wolfed down a snack, and immediately popped onto FanFiction, seeing if he got any reviews. Today was a slow day, with just 3 reviews for the new chapter. Eventually his parents came back from work, and after they had dinner, Spoon resumed typing his story. His parents often left him alone when he was working, since they knew his obsession with the Inheritance series. He pulled up a webpage with a picture of Alagaësia, closely examining the location of each city, when he began to notice small black dot near Leona Lake, where it hadn't been there before. Leaning closer to the image, he noticed the black dot was actually _expanding_…

Suddenly Spoon felt a tug from the computer, an invisible force that seemed to emanate… from the dot?

_Impossible._

But the harder he struggled to resist the strange pull, the harder it tugged, until he stuck out his hand at the monitor, in a last-ditch effort. To his immense surprise, his hand actually dipped _into_ his monitor, causing the image to ripple like disturbed water.

"Ah, sh—" But before he could finish the invective, he was sucked completely through his monitor, leaving behind nothing but the same image of Alagaësia, which now had one new person added to its population.

~Meanwhile~

**Eragon POV**

Eragon gazed far off into the distance at the shores of Leona Lake, his hand resting on Brisingr's pommel, resting his weight on Saphira's flank. Arya was sitting by him, her knees propped up by her face as she too gazed into the distance. It was approaching dusk, and the Varden had just captured Dras Leona after a lengthy and hard-fought battle.

_I can't believe we did it, Saphira._

_Yes, we are one step closer to fighting Galbatorix and ridding this land of its Black King._

_Mmh._

Standing upright, Eragon removed his belt of Beloth the Wise, and proceeded to undress from his armor, stripping down to his leggings underneath.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked, looking mildly confused.

"Going for a swim. Care to join?" Eragon nonchalantly replied, although his heart pounded at the thought of Arya without her usual attire of clothes, which he desperately strove to forget, but failed.

She shook her head, to his disappointment. "I'll watch."

Pretending not to care, Eragon shrugged and untied Saphira's saddle from her back.

"Let's go!" he shouted as he climbed onto Saphira's back. She sprang up and took flight with two great leaps. She rose higher and higher until she was directly above the lake. She slowed until she was hovering above the lake, and casually asked,

_Care for a dip?_

Eragon laughed and smacked her neck with his palm, and together the pair melded minds until they were but one entity, and Eragon did not know if they were his eyes or hers, or whose wings were tucking back as they entered a steep dive, nearly perpendicular to the lake, as their speed increased beyond anything Saphira was capable of. The wind screamed at Saphira's face, or was it his? It did not matter, and the pair, Rider and dragon, smashed into the pristine water, causing a thunderous boom, and a tower of water splashing around their impact. Saphira jetted through the water, and Eragon marveled at the clarity of the water, he thought he could see all the way to shore. Saphira gave a few powerful kicks, and soon they were just like one of the thousands of fish he could see swimming around. They enjoyed the scenery for a few moments more before Eragon needed more air, and Saphira rose to the surface in a graceful arc. Eragon gasped for breath, his brown hair dripping. Saphira lazily paddled with her legs towards shore, where Arya sat waiting.

Eragon arrived to see an amused look upon her face, which he smiled back at sheepishly, although he shivered slightly as a cool breeze chilled his wet body.

"Thrysta adurna." The water was shucked from his body, leaving his leggings dry and his hair back to normal, albeit a little frizzier.

"Good trick," she commented as he did the same spell with Saphira, although now there were puddles of water all around her, slowly draining into the beach sand.

"I thought of it myself since I washed so much after I sparred with Vanir." Eragon replied, and dressed himself in his tunic and trousers, tying his boots with practiced care.

_Do you think we should return now? _Saphira inquired.

"Maybe a little while longer," Eragon replied as he once more stretched out before the fading dusk. He noticed a puddle by Saphira and admired the way it reflected the deep orange of the sunset. He marveled at how long the puddle remained until it finally hit him.

_Hang on…_

Eragon stood and walked over to the puddle. It was still as glass, seeming ignorant of the fact that it had dry sand surrounding it. As Eragon peered over the water, it suddenly rippled, the crests and troughs emanating from an unknown central point.

"Arya, you really need to see this," Eragon began, before the puddle shot out a figure out into the open air, that is until Eragon's face got in the way.

"Oof—" was all Eragon could manage as he was knocked back onto the sand, tangled with whatever had come out of the water.

**Arya POV**

Eragon, curious as ever, leaned above the strange puddle that never drained into the sand. Arya thought it strange indeed that the puddle had not filtered back through the sand. It was also indeed strange, if a bit alarming, when a figure burst out of the puddle, colliding with Eragon's face, and the pair of them falling in a cloud of sand. Arya stood slowly, her hand resting on the handle of her sword, in case the figure was dangerous, and she saw Saphira also get ready in case of danger.

When it looked as though the pair would never get untangled, Eragon was flung off to the side, a look of pure shock on his face. The figure, who Arya could tell was a young man, stood and tried to dust himself off before Saphira pounced, trapping the mysterious person in her talons.

_Who are you, and how did you get here? _She asked, teeth bared in a ferocious snarl.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>

**Short I know, but I hope it gave a good enough glimpse of what this story will be like.**

**And to all those who might ask, the character I portray as myself isn't 100% accurate; I'm nowhere near as creepy haha. :)**

**Stay tuned for more updates! Hopefully every week, if not then just know each review is another kick in the rear for me to get going. A metaphorical kick that is.**

**May your wits stay sharp,**

**~Argetsverd**


End file.
